


Lending... Ears.

by Agent_Zap



Series: Wentworth Miller [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Zap/pseuds/Agent_Zap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry quietly appreciates the fact that Ron's ears blush so easily.</p><p>Written in response to MaeglinYedi's 'Inappropriate Erection' challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lending... Ears.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything Harry Potter, and I swear I'm not making any money from this.
> 
> Beta: Keswindhover and Gobi_Rex
> 
> Why the fuck can’t I add a description of a series?!? Well, here goes.  
> I often thought about putting my oldest fics up here, too, just to keep it all in one archive. Then I’d read them through and think that nobody really needed to see that. (Honestly: it's not great literature.)  
> But then, last year, Wentworth Miller came out as gay. And his description of how harrowing it had been to be in the closet reminded me very much of a process of self-discovery, acceptance and disclosure that I’d gone through. I got curious and looked him up – found that he’d written one film manuscript; Stoker. I watched the film… And yeah, I knew I had to put these stories up here. That film reminded me so much of my early fics – so full of self-loathing; full of belief that what you want from the depth of your heart makes you a monster. Let’s not forget that we still live in a world where people are made to feel this way by all kinds of normativity. Let’s call this the Wentworth Miller series (even though all the fics are Harry Potter). Not all of these stories are openly dark – but they’re all from the same period. Please read tags carefully.

Harry didn’t linger on his way up the stairs. He was deeply grateful to Lupin for suggesting that he should not be present for the pending discussion – or fight, more likely. Well, since Lupin was there, Harry felt no need to worry that Snape would do anything to Sirius, so he was relieved to leave them to sort whatever it was out on their own.

He and Sirius had both come down to the kitchen late this evening, and had sat down and talked about school and Quidditch and ate cookies from the jar Mrs. Weasley thought she had hidden from them. Then Snape had arrived. Of course that meant an end to the good time they’d been having, but it hadn’t seemed like anything except the end of the evening until Snape made some low-voiced comment at Sirius. 

Sirius had jumped up so fast that his chair fell over, and looked all but ready to attack Snape right there, while Snape just smiled in that resentful, malicious way of his. Harry had been about to jump up too and get between them once again, when Lupin had entered. Sirius and Snape froze in their tracks, and Lupin had calmly told Sirius that he didn’t think Harry should be present for this, and then with a reassuring nod asked Harry to leave. 

Harry didn’t wait to be asked a second time, he’d had enough of Snape and Sirius’ eternal goading and fighting and blaming each other. Why couldn’t they just agree to disagree and stay away from each other? So now he was running up the stairs on tip-toe, careful not to wake Mrs. Black’s portrait.

He expected to just sneak into his and Ron’s room and go to bed quietly, but as he cracked the door open, he heard shushing and quiet swearing as bodies bumped against the door and each other. He peered around the door to see Ron, Fred, George, Hermione and Ginny all gathered on the floor on the other side. In the dim light he couldn’t immediately make out what they were doing, but quickly realized from their postures that they were all holding extendable ears. 

“What are you listening to?” His brow furrowed as he squeezed through and considered the possibilities. “Were you listening to me and Sirius?!” He looked around from face to face, but everybody seemed too preoccupied to meet his eyes. “Of course not. What on earth would we do that for?” Fred whispered. Well. Yes. Harry wished he hadn’t burst out with that question, when George continued. “We heard Snape come through the hall. Sirius’s mother was practically crooning at him, you know? So we popped down here with the ears and gathered the forces. Except you seemed to be out in action already.” He grinned up at Harry. “Here. We only just rolled them out. Grab one and roll with it!” He turned to Fred and whispered, “Hey, how about that: ‘Grab one and roll with it!’ – Would that work?” Fred just hissed back, “Shhhh!”.

Harry carefully picked up an ear and unfolded it while watching the others’ concentrated expressions. He’d actually run to get away from hearing this. If the rest knew the tedious subject that was about to be revealed – hooray, another insulting match between Snape and my Godfather – they probably wouldn’t have this eager look. He closed his eyes and connected the ear.

“ – if you knew what it’s like to be holed up here, you sanctimonious piece of worthless shit, if you knew what it’s like to have to disappoint the one who’s more than your own son, because you know if you lived up to his expectations you would endanger everything for him, but you just don’t know jack about this, you don’t know what love for others is like, all you know is yourself and your petty little school boy problems –“

“Sirius, please, leave it. You don’t have to let this out on him. He’s taunting you.”

“- of course, you’ve never been out of school, have you, you’ve just spent your whole life at Hogwarts, refining the hate of that terrible, terrible injustice that happens to be _life!_ ”

“Sirius!”

“- this is what you really want, isn’t it! Causing everybody to feel the same disappointment as you! No matter what cause they are fighting for! And you probably think there’s better chance of disappointment on our side…”

Sirius’ voice trailed off. Harry didn’t dare look at any of the others. It sounded dire, but he knew it was nothing more than simple name-calling, and nothing was sacred when they got into this.

“So… You love to see me like this. You just get off on it, don’t you?”

There was a long moment of silence.

“Why, you really do, don’t you?!”

Suddenly, Sirius’ voice had taken on a completely different tone. Softer, or… Harry couldn’t make sense of it. He didn’t sound angry anymore. For the first time Snape’s voice could be heard.

“That’s preposterous! Of course not!”

“Why then, won’t you come out from behind the table, dear Snivellus?”

“Sirius! Please! Leave him alone! You don’t need to prove this!”

“Leave him alone? But that would be mean, wouldn’t it, since he obviously fancies my company so much?”

“Don’t you come any closer, Black, don’t you touch me, or…”

“Or what? You think I don’t know what’s under those robes?”

Harry had gotten too absorbed in figuring out what was happening to notice anything else around him. This argument was definitely going somewhere it hadn’t gone before. Snape sounded really upset, and Sirius amused, which didn’t make sense. Usually Snape was the one to make fun of Sirius and Sirius the one to get mad, or they just kept working each other up until they were both shouting. Suddenly he noticed that the string in his ear had grown quite warm. Then his attention returned to Snape’s voice.

“Well, since you insist, yes! I can’t deny that it brings me utter pleasure to see you and the Potters’ brat brought to this! Oh that hero-ship you all believe in! I enjoy seeing it crumble to the nothing that it is!”

Silence.

“But that’s not all it is, if you be honest, is it, Severus?”

Lupin’s voice held none of the mocking that had marked Sirius’.

“You have some sour grapes here, but they’re not just about hero-ship. If Sirius hadn’t been the not-to-be-hero, but a not-to-be-house-wife, you’d be scorning the use of house-hold spells, right?”

Harry furtively looked around at the others. He was relieved to see that everybody but Hermione and Ginny looked as nonplussed as he felt. What was this thing about house-hold spells now? 

“Severus, here. Don’t bring down everything you want for fear you might not have it.”

A sort of unidentifiable gasp came through the extendables, and Harry once again felt the heat of the string curling into his ear. 

“Sirius. Get down. Good boy. Now….”

Harry ripped the string out of his ear as it blazed white hot, and watched it burn a small hole in the carpet. The small trail of smoke faded into the general darkness, and all that was left was a slightly burned smell. He looked up and saw the others looking just as surprised as he felt. Several were rubbing their ears regretfully while looking at the burnt-out strings on the floor. “Shoot.” Fred whispered as he gathered the strings and began to pull the ears back. “That was months of research. I thought they were fool-proof by now.” He tugged at the strings until the unfortunate appendages appeared through the crack under the door. They were all absolutely glowing red. Hermione cleared her throat. “Exactly whose ears did you copy for your prototype?” Fred and George both looked up at Ron. “You… You two used _my_ ears for your business projects?!?” As they all watched, Ron’s ears turned a slightly hotter shade of red.

 

* * * 

“So… You love to see me like this. You just get off on it, don’t you?”

There was a long moment of silence while Sirius let go of the threatening stance he’d been sporting and tilted his head in an almost coy way.

“Why, you really do, don’t you?!” The sing-song of his voice was so artificially sweet that Remus cringed. It made his insides wring and scream to see Sirius reduced to such desperate measures.

“That’s preposterous! Of course not!” 

Severus’ smile had faded. His eyes were narrow and his knuckles white as he held onto the edge of the big, heavy kitchen table.

“Why then, won’t you come out from behind the table, dear Snivellus?”

As Sirius stepped closer to the table with his hands behind his back and hips swaying with each step, Remus felt something break inside him. “Sirius! Please! Leave him alone! You don’t need to prove this!” He bowed his head and raised a shaking hand to cover his eyes.

“Leave him alone? But that would be mean, wouldn’t it, since he obviously fancies my company so much?” Sirius had slinked around the table now, and was leaning fluidly over it next to Severus’ rigid figure, turning his head at him so they were face to face. Severus looked terrified.

“Don’t you come any closer, Black, don’t you touch me, or…”

“Or what? You think I don’t know what’s under those robes?”

Remus had given up trying to get Sirius’ attention by displaying his disapproval. He couldn’t pretend this wasn’t happening, and looked straight at the wretched couple behind the table. And it dawned on him that none of them had run away from this. It could all have ended at any time, with some loss of grace, of course, but nobody was keeping them there. And the flush on both Severus and Sirius’ cheeks was unmistakable. He felt an unexpected rush of heat to his own face. Oh no.

“Well, since you insist, yes!” Severus spat and raised his head. “I can’t deny that it brings me utter pleasure to see you and the Potters’ brat brought to this! Oh that hero-ship you all believe in! I enjoy seeing it crumble to the nothing it is!”

The silence lasted a few seconds.

“But that’s not all it is, if you be honest, is it, Severus?” Remus tried to keep his voice calm and neutral. “You have some sour grapes here, but they’re not just about hero-ship. If Sirius hadn’t been the not-to-be-hero, but a not-to-be-house-witch, you’d be scorning the use of house-hold spells, wouldn’t you?”

Suddenly he had their full attention. Sirius stared at him like he was crazy, but then turned to scrutinize Severus in a way he hadn’t done before. Severus closed his eyes. His breath had become short and he was trying to turn his face away from Sirius, without letting go of the table. Suddenly Remus felt like the puzzle pieces were falling into place. The situation was no longer unbearable. In fact it was quite bright and promising. With a new-found confidence, he stepped up to Severus’ other side.

Gently he leant into Severus and let his hand wander under the table till he had Severus’ erection firmly trapped in his hand, through the coarse fabric of the other man’s robes.

“Severus, here. Don’t bring down everything you want for fear you might not have it.”

Sirius had inched up on the table and was now studying Severus’ expression intently, their faces inches apart. Remus let go of Severus’ cock and slid in behind him, catching hold of his wrists and forcing his hands away from the table and up against his chest. Then Sirius leaned in and kissed those pale, starved lips.

Remus actually had to exert his physical strength to keep Severus in his grip, as Severus gasped and bucked and almost butted Remus’ nose with the back of his head. Sirius was now on all fours on the table and staring hungrily at Severus. Remus could smell the hot, musky sweat that had broken out under Severus’ long, smooth, dark hair. He knew Padfoot’s senses picked it up too. They had to be gentle with this jittery hare, though. Sirius was too eager.

“Sirius. Get down.” Sirius seemed to wake up from his mesmerized state and slid off the table. Severus immediately slumped against Remus in relief. If Remus hadn’t supported him, he would probably have slid to the floor. Remus rested his chin on top of Severus’ head. “Good boy. Now kiss me.” He felt the exhilaration course through him as he slowly relented his grip to allow Severus to turn around, and the man didn’t bolt. Shivering and cowering in his arms, Severus turned and leaned his forehead against Remus’ cheek for a second before placing his trembling lips against Remus’. Remus hadn’t expected this to be sweet. He’d taken charge because he saw that this was the way it was going to go, and he’d rather be in than out, and make sure that things went right. He hadn’t counted on the tenderness that shot through him as Severus gave himself over. He moved one hand up to cup the head that had probably never kissed anybody before, and was doing it’s very best, awkward as it was. 

Remus realized that Sirius hadn’t made his presence known for quite a time, and looked up over Severus’ head to check on his partner. Sirius just stood there and looked like he was being treated to something he’d never even dreamt of, and Remus let go of Severus’ head to make an inviting gesture to Sirius. As Sirius stepped closer, Remus tore away from Severus’ kiss and with a swift move turned the other man around in his arms again. “Relax.” He whispered. “Lean against me” and felt the rush as Severus complied. Sirius hesitantly stopped about an arm’s length away, and looked to Remus for instruction. Remus just nodded down along Severus’ skinny body and let Sirius’ eyes settle on the obvious tent in the robe fronts on their own.

Sirius fell to his knees. Remus felt Severus jump again, and held his body tighter, pressing Severus’ face against his own chest. Severus always looked like a big, menacing bird in his big, black robes, but huddled against Remus like this, every bone in his body could be felt through the fabric. Remus experimentally lifted him under pretence of gathering him closer, and realized that he weighed less than Sirius had done when he’d just escaped Azkaban. Then, without pretence, he hugged the thin body closer.

Sirius let his hands slide over the floor towards Severus’ feet and disappear under the robe hems. Severus whimpered as they connected. Remus became aware of the throbbing under his own robes. He moved to make sure Severus felt it, too. Sirius’ hands were wandering up Severus’ legs now, lifting the robes as he went. When he reached his knees, he stopped and started kissing the skinny bones, hungry but gentle. He took his time. Remus watched from above, as he worked his way up, and felt Severus come more and more apart in his arms, as Sirius took harder to his task. 

How lovely, Remus fleetingly thought, as he felt the fluttering body in his arms, and saw his lover butt his nose into the naked groin of their old enemy. Exposed now, Severus’ cock looked as hard and pale as the rest of him, dripping and bobbing with every lick Sirius offered, though he hadn’t even touched that part of him yet. Remus couldn’t stand to just watch anymore, and the sight was making his own breath come short now, anyway. He twisted Severus’ head up and kissed him hard, without hesitation. Severus seemed to be taken a bit back, a bit at a loss at how to respond, but quickly fell into Remus’ rhythm and threw himself into a violent counter attack that took Remus’ breath away. It was almost like meeting his own wolf, only, this wolf never had any respite from the phases of the moon, this wolf only had itself to fight, every day of every month of its life.

He felt Severus tensing against him and the kiss transforming into a moaning against his mouth. His eyes darted down to Sirius again and just admired the way his lover rubbed his short, black hair against Severus’ stomach, while holding on to his bony hips with one arm and letting the other disappear up behind Severus’ legs, all the while letting his soft lips play over the weepy erection. Strands of precome was trailing from Severus to Sirius’ mouth, and the soft, too gentle touches Sirius was bestowing almost made Remus feel sorry for Severus. Boy, Sirius could be a master of letting tension build, when he set his mind to it. 

Remus felt fairly certain now that Severus wasn’t going to cut loose, so he let his hand fall from the dark head and start pulling the bunched robes up from the back. They were so baggy, it was no problem pulling them all the way over Severus’ head. Robes puddled on the floor, and Remus slowly kneeled down, moving Severus with him, and Sirius following smoothly. Remus now had a naked, gasping Severus in his lap, and as Sirius went to work on the straining cock in earnest, he hooked his arms under Severus’ legs and pulled his knees up and wide till he was completely spread out for Sirius. Sirius moaned and pulled up from the floor. “Remus…” He whispered, staring at him with glassy eyes. Remus nodded. “Do it.”

For another second, Sirius just stared at him, then he tore open his own clothes and lined up with Severus. Sirius’ cock was pulsing and rosy red and so slick already he might have just slid in without problems. Remus was happy though to hear him whisper a quick spell before he lifted Severus’ pelvis over in his own lap and guided the head of his cock to Severus’ arse. He didn’t rush it, like Remus probably would have at this point. Instead he gently nudged at Severus, almost as much with the fingertips of his guiding hand as with his cock. Severus’ moan was almost begging now, and Remus reached down to catch Severus’ cock. Instead of stroking it, though, he just squeezed the base hard, to give Sirius the time he wanted. 

Sirius knew just when Severus became desperate enough to bear down and take him in instead of tensing. He had to let go of Severus’ hips and brace himself on the floor not to collapse. For a moment they were all still. Then Sirius began to move in Severus, and Severus pushed his head back against Remus’ breastbone, only pleading hisses escaping him. Finally Remus could tell from Sirius’ familiar groans and the upping tempo of his thrusts that he was close to coming. 

“Look!” he whispered. Sirius looked up with eyes open wide and his mouth hanging open, obviously trying to control himself on Remus’ demand. “Look at him!” Remus nodded down at Severus. Sirius let his own gaze fall on the man between them, the utterly undone bunch of skin and bones, sweating and moaning and crying in their arms. Sirius gaped, and gaped, and moved so quietly and with just a few spasming jerks, that at first only Remus could tell he was coming. Then Severus felt the fluids that were flooding and lubricating him further, and cried and arched his back as Remus finally released his grip on his cock and instead gave it a few hard strokes, while Sirius pumped hard into him before his erection fell.

As Remus let Severus’ shaking legs down, he saw him and Sirius keel over on the hard floor, Sirius scrambling over to spoon up behind Severus. He sat there quietly, watching the two men fall asleep as he looked around in the dark kitchen. The fire in the fireplace was only embers, and it was getting cold. It probably wouldn’t be long before Molly came down to start breakfast. He sighed and got up. His own erection was still throbbing, but not unbearably. It could wait. He gathered Severus’ robes around the two on the floor, and carefully levitated them up to Sirius’ room. Well, the old bed was easily big enough for three.


End file.
